dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tildar
Template Umm well i was just wondering, what is the template for? its just a list of all the equipment which im afraid to say is kinda of pointless... also the point of a template is to be able to do and then that enters the template. Your template has writing telling people not to use it on, therefore the template is flawed and seems pointless. Could you enlighten me to the point of the template? --Kiriath(Talk) 20:56, 12 July 2007 (UTC) :TILDAR!!!!!!!! :omg almost love you (accentuation in the word "almost" xD) need what you did in your work room but in a different way as what i will focus in in specific equipments and i just want to get something specific like for example i want to see all the axes and that has str and agi but i want to be able to see their lvl can you help me on this code as i i keep trying and fail miserably i cant comprehend DPL T_T --Cizagna (Talk) 00:04, 17 July 2007 (UTC) ::OK, Take a look at the new verson. Its still not perfect, but it seems to cover your example. I'll work on it more tomarow. Once I get a verson I'm REALLY happy with I'll try to document how it works and let you know. --Tildar 04:09, 17 July 2007 (UTC) : Great its a great alternative as what i wanted to do it was not possible so i guess by doing this is even better that what i expected that way we can actually see the lvl making it WAY easier i guess that this week i will go back to implementing the template rather that improving the structure pages this is very very good news --Cizagna (Talk) 05:16, 17 July 2007 (UTC) Minor Correction :P You noted on your random weapon page "it would be nice to put this on the portal page CIZAGNA is working on." --- Et hem :P even though ciz asked me to work on it, its technically my project with his vital input. So yeh for some reason i felt the urge to correct you. Thanks lol. --Kiriath(Talk) 20:34, 18 July 2007 (UTC) :My apologies on that, I'll make a correction. --Tildar 20:41, 18 July 2007 (UTC) ::Thought he is going a little slow compare to his initial energy, in time i guess i will finish doing the rest -.- as he has not completed the rest of the boxes with content so we could start styling them or do custom colors etc etc... ::--Cizagna (Talk) 20:00, 19 July 2007 (UTC) Thanks for that "her to his" correction PresqueVu, I would have made it myself, but was not absolutely sure. Now I'm sure. (bet you thought i wouldn't notice ;P ) And thanks for the input about the portal work Kiriath is doing Cizagna. From what I've seen of it so far it is very nice. With luck it will be in use sooner than later. His, and your, work will be appreciated once its up and running no mater how quick it gets done. I'll give my help in anyway I can if asked I guess. Other wise I'll just keep playing in my workrooms. :P --Tildar 21:20, 19 July 2007 (UTC) :Any one can enter if they want, its just that the main workers is he and me working the issues he has but as for me its time consuming and im still trying how to figure hierarchy's and what else to do with main page --Cizagna (Talk) 22:35, 19 July 2007 (UTC) Huh^^ :))) ^^ Can we implement this already? Seems the code works or is there any pending issue? --Lirielle 07:14, 19 July 2007 (UTC) Clean up time ok so i guess you considerate the code now ended, as i have been studying it today, there is not a real need of the Category:Lvl am i right? so removing that category from the pages would not create any issues? or can you think of a way to valid the existanse of this category? i just want to be sure before i remove it =p --Cizagna (Talk) 18:01, 25 July 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up, I've adjusted the template some. The category=Lvl was my original attempt to be sure that the pages were using the template, now it will use uses= to check that ;) --Tildar 19:13, 25 July 2007 (UTC) :well i was wondering because its a superfluous category that i created so DPL could be able to sort things but as you did it by other means, so i wanted to be sure that you did not require it to the the trick so i in its proper time would have remove it. Now. those "Template:Equipmentbox:level.default" are useful we can see what page has not using properly the template and if you compare my to examples below you will see that it becomes an inaccurate list, its just a minor and temporal glich until all the items get updated DPL with LVL category ¶!Ring¶!LVL,¶¦-¶¦%PAGE%,,¶¦} |secseparators=¶¦ }} DPL with out LVL category ¶!Ring¶!LVL,¶¦-¶¦%PAGE%,,¶¦} |secseparators=¶¦ }} DPL new tricks out out LVL category ¶!Ring¶!LVL,¶¦-¶¦%PAGE%,,¶¦} |secseparators=¶¦ }} --Cizagna (Talk) 01:09, 26 July 2007 (UTC) Please see discussion at Template_talk:DPL/ItemList --Tildar 16:47, 26 July 2007 (UTC) : *sight* yah i previously read it prior making this comment. The unfinished template list was unnecessary as the standardization project its also "style" related and thats why we are moving category by category as that cant be pull from DPL. Guess i will have to check it later then. --Cizagna (Talk) 22:10, 26 July 2007 (UTC)